Every Night, I Promise
by littlewriterlexi
Summary: Kara promises that she'll end every single one of Lena's days with a kiss, no matter what, to make sure that she has no bad days. Kara takes her promises super seriously, and she'll go to absolutely any length to make sure that promise is kept.


Things had been particularly rough for the last few weeks. The Luthor hate train had started back up, and everyone had climbed aboard. It had nothing to do with Lena of course, even though she was the subject of all the hate. Kara couldn't understand how Lex breaking out of prison and killing millions was Lena's fault. In fact, if it wasn't for Lena then Superman never would have been able to stop Lex. Lena knew how Lex thought, knew how he would want to build his tech and with that sort of insider knowledge, even though millions had been lost, the damage was actually mitigated thanks to a speedy response from Superman and Supergirl. Still, the world needed someone to blame, and since Lex was safe in a cell the only one they could take their anger out on was Lena.

An angry mob had nearly stormed the L-Corp offices. They wanted blood too, some had even showed up armed. They'd injured several police officers and the moment Kara had heard she'd flown over and landed at the front of the building, glaring at each person in the mob in turn as they took several hesitant steps backwards. They'd screamed at her too, accused her of protecting a monster Some even threw things at her. Bottles, rocks and such. That was fine with her; she could handle it. She could take it. She wouldn't break, she couldn't… Not when Lena already had and in a very Kara Danvers like fashion she'd ranted at the mob, telling them they should all be ashamed of themselves until they'd dispersed.

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, if she were honest with herself. Not handling the mob, that was easy. The problem was that the entire time she was keeping the mob away from Lena's offices, her super hearing could hear the Luthor up in her office. The only sound she was making was the sound of sobbing, the sound of Lena's heart breaking as she tried her best to keep it together, tried to stop herself from falling apart. Kara's heart ached for her friend, and she just wanted to be up there, holding her… Lena needed someone, and if it weren't for the group of idiots she would have been able to be up there comforting Lena instead of dealing with a pack of fools.

She stayed a few minutes after they dispersed, disgusted they had not even had the decency to pick up their trash. She lifted off the ground, but not in that heroic 'wooshing' way, no. Instead Kara's legs seemed to lazily drift off the ground and she inched her way up the large, imposing skyscraper before her towards the office of one of her best friends. Even if she hadn't been up there dozens of times it wouldn't have been hard for Kara to figure out which office was Lena's. All she would have had to do was follow the sounds of a broken girl.

Lena was sitting at her desk, the same one Kara had seen her sit at so many times except she usually had a smile to greet her. She still remembered the first time she'd met Lena, with Clark. Both had assumed she was just like her brother and within twenty four hours Lena had proved both of them completely wrong, and shown that not all Luthors were evil and they never should have lumped her in with her brother. Oh, how wrong they'd been about her…

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Lena jumped, nearly falling out of her chair. She stood as quickly as she could, and turned. Even when she was crying, Lena as beautiful, and her hair flung around her as she turned and made the perfect backdrop for her features. Kara felt like she was seeing it in slow-mo, but those usually vibrant eyes just looked dead and cold. Lena wasn't even dressed as her, usually, fabulous self. She wore a too big sweater and a pair of sweats. They didn't even match. She also looked more terrified to see Supergirl than Kara though she had any right to. What did she think was about to happen. Kara landed on the balcony, and Lena met her there, welcoming her in.

"Here to take me away, Supergirl?" Lena scoffed, arms crossing over her chest. She'd stopped crying the moment she had noticed Kara. She still wanted to, she was just fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"What!? You're not the one acting like an animal." Supergirl replied quickly, and Lena chuckled at that. The chuckling lasted a few seconds too long, then it became laughing. Then it was hysterical, and soon it wasn't laughing at all. She'd returned to sobbing, and was hiding her face because God forbid Supergirl see her in such a state. "Lena…" Supergirl whispered, and without waiting to ask pulled Lena in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be-.. I tried calling Kara but she's not picking up, she's probably angry and-"

"Kara's here." Kara whispered again, she didn't even hesitate. "Lena, I'm right here." and she withdrew from the hug just so Lena could get a good look at her face. She seemed confused, and she was scanning Kara's face for whatever secret she was talking about. Kara wasn't around, there was only Supergirl...Kara sighed when lena was taking too long, and raised a finger. "Wait a second…"

There was a strong gust of air and Kara vanished, but she returned within sixty seconds and landed in front of Lena, who looked even more confused from Supergirl's sudden departure. Honestly, Lena was smarter than this, so she should… "Ah." It hit Kara then, she noticed the mostly empty bottle of scotch on the desk. Lena was probably a little drunk, just handling it well. She gave Lena a serious look, before cracking into a little smile. Lena just blinked, but then Kara slid her glasses on, tousled her own hair around until it was more Kara like, and quirked a brow at Lena. Lena had definitely put two and two together by that point, and then Kara did the whole dramatic glasses removal thing, tossing them aside without care. "See… Kara's right here."

Lena crashed into her so hard she almost stumbled backwards. Almost. The CEO's arms were around her and squeezing as tightly as her meager, in comparison, strength allowed her. After the hug though she violently shoved Kara with a sniffle. Then shoved her again. She then slapped the Kryptonian for good measure, but only because she knew Kara wouldn't feel it. "You hid it from me. You hid it for years, you hid it and lied to me." she began hammering on Kara's chest, to no effect.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm telling you now though, aren't I?" she still refused to have her voice reach anything above a whisper and she caught both of Lena's wrists and held them in place in front of her. "I didn't know how to tell you, but you know now… I wanted to tell you now, so that more than ever, you know I trust you…"

Those words must have had an effect on Lena, because she pressed her body into Kara's and brought their lips together in a kiss. Their mouths locked together, and stayed together molding and forming to one another. Kara got over the initial shock quickly, and fell in line with the kiss rapidly. It had been a long time coming, after all. The only thing that had stopped her from accepting Lena's flirtatious advances, or acting on her feelings was this big secret between them. It was gone. The walls were down, and now their lips were together but Lena was crying into the kiss again, and she just whimpered out "I'm a Luthor… What will people say?"

"Who cares?" Kara asked, and cupped Lena's cheek as softly as she could. Lena marveled at how someone so powerful could hold her face so softly, and Kara pressed a chaste peck to Lena Luthor's mouth.

"God, that makes me feel so much better. I didn't know a simple kiss could make a bad day good."

"Then I'll make sure everyday ends with a kiss, so there won't be anymore bad ones."

"No matter what?" Lena asked,

"I promise."

And Kara took her promises very seriously.

The car hit Kara so hard she was seeing stars, and she groaned as flew threw several walls and crashed into the ground with an earth shattering crash. She didn't have time to dawdle though, and she forced herself to her legs to get back in the fight. She flew forward and crashed into the alien assailant as hard as she could, and this time it was he… it? Who flew back several hundred feet, and through buildings. Rao, good thing her and Kal had the city evacuated. She was glad this wasn't taking place in National City, as selfish as that was. She shouldn't be glad it was taking place in Metropolis, she had human family here too. Lois did too, and that was probably who Clark fought so hard for.

It was nearly midnight though, and she had a promise to keep. It would get her in trouble, she knew. It would get her yelled at, and her friends would judge her but she didn't care. She had to do this, had to. Kal landed beside her, and he gave her a warm smile, then his face grew serious to deal with the threat at hand. They'd rebuild the city together after the fight was over.

"Kal I have to go for like… Two minutes. Can you hold it off that long, please?" she didn't turn to face her cousin as she asked.

"I can, but this better be important Kara." he replied gravely

"It's the most important thing." Kara retorted, and then she was up, up and away and flying faster than she possibly ever had, back towards National City, back towards Lena's apartment. As she rushed in through the window and came to a skidding stop in the living room she wasn't surprised to find Lena glued to the T.V.

Seeing her girlfriend fly in through the window was quite a shock, since she was supposed to be a city away fighting off some alien. That didn't stop Lena from rushing towards Kara and hugging her tightly. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? Kara, shouldn't you be helping Superman?"

"Yeah, but I had to do this before it was too late." And she kissed Lena as though it were the last time she'd ever be able to do so, and even though Kara kind of tasted like dirt Lena kissed her back with everything she had. She grabbed onto those silky, golden locks which were caked in dust and disheveled and pulled on them as hard as she could, knowing it was the only way Kara could even feel it. The kiss lasted mere moments before Lena forced them apart and glared.

"You left the middle of a life or death fight to come kiss your girlfriend good night?" Lena hissed.

"It was supposed to be sweet!" Kara retorted, doing her best 'I'm Kara Danvers and my feelings are hurt' face.

"It is, but go, you dork! Save the day, I wouldn't have held it against you today!:

"Fine." Kara grumbled, feet already lifting off the ground. She began drifting off, and vanished in a flash, only to reappear a moment later with a huge, in love grin on her mouth. "Love you."

"GO!"

Kara giggled the entire way back, and Lena spent the rest of the night waiting for Kara to come home with a matching grin. Both knew deep down Kara would not have left if Kal couldn't have handled it, or if any civilians would have been in danger from her absence.

So, it wasn't like Kara to get drunk but Alex had insisted. It was her bachelorette party after all, but Kara found no pleasure at the sight of the, admittedly attractive, man who was currently grinding against her. She giggled, and glanced around to all her friends who had gathered. It was a unique bachelorette party, since it included her male friends as well, and they all seemed to be getting a kick out of the party. They all knew she was Supergirl, of course, but the poor, overly-masculine man they'd hired as entertainment did not know that.

"I could rip you in half with my bare hands!" Kara slurred out, and the guy made a face, glanced at Kara' group of friends, who all found that hilarious, then kept dancing. It wasn't just the sight of this stranger grinding on Kara, or the wrinkled up, wincing faces she made as he took more articles of clothing off. It was also the fact that Kara had disappeared during the night and had returned wearing her wedding dress, so everyone was on high alert trying to make sure that nothing happened to it. They were also all rather worried that she would be in no state to get married come the morning… But that was their problem.

"Alex...What time is it!?" Kara screamed to her sister,

"Almost 12! Why? Ready to go home?"

"Shit!" Kara screamed, then covered her mouth. "Darn!" Then she put both hands on the stripped and pushed him back. He flew across the room, landing on the couch that was on the complete other side of the room with an astonished look on her face. Everyone was screaming in protest as Kara got up and wooshed away, vanishing into the night.

Lena was having a much quieter night in contrast. She didn't care about a bachelorette party. Kara didn't either, but her friends had insisted and Lena had told her to have fun. Especially since as of the next day, Kara would no longer be a Danvers. Or an El. She was going to be a Luthor. Supergirl was going to be a Luthor, and it was incredible. Kara hadn't even hesitated at the offer to be the one to take Lena's name.

Kara crashed through the wall to Lena's apartment, collapsing on the floor at her fiance's feet. She was giggling, but still managed to look horrified. She covered her mouth with both hands and whispered out in a snickering grin. "Lena… Lena I broke the wall."

Lena was already helping Kara up, and she hardly cared about the wall. She'd pay to fix it and it would be fine, but drunk Kara? That was something she'd never seen, and she 'Awwwwe'd' as Kara leaned the entirety of her weight on Lena and peppered her face with kisses. Lena actually giggled. Like a schoolgirl. "Kara, hey, I shouldn't be seeing you in your dress. It's bad luck!"

Kara gasped. "Oh no, I should take it off!" and then she was trying to wrestle it up over her head. She actually tore the thing clean in half, and tossed it aside.

"Oh, sweetie… You're so lucky Alex has backups, otherwise you would have woken up sobbing tomorrow." she cooed in response, shaking her head from side to side. She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, and pulled the undie clad super against her body. They exchanged wonderful, slow kisses for several long minutes. Then Kara puked everywhere, and Lena had to call Alex to tell her that her baby sister would not be rejoining them for the night.

Kara sighed after another tough battle. She leaned back against the wall and slid until her butt hit the ground. "Oh, Rao…" she muttered to herself, and wiped some dirt from her brow. There was no getting around it, she'd just gotten her ass kicked. There had been so many parademons, there was no way she could have taken them all alone. She'd fought alone for a long time though. She kept them at bay while Barry and Oliver and her cousin and all the others who'd shown up to fight with her. It hadn't made much sense to send Kal with Alex to get them from the other Earth, but she'd wanted them away… She had hoped she would finish the fight while they were away, and they'd be out of harm's way. Instead they had all saved her ass at the last second.

Then she'd gotten up and kept fighting. She punched until her arms felt like jello, until her fists felt like broken bags of meat and bone shards. She was covered in bruises and scraped, her costume torn to shreds in various places. Never had Kara felt so exhausted, the fighting must have lasted hours… But thanks to her and her friends not a single casualty had been recorded. They'd shown those Apokalips creeps who was boss. Them! That was who! The others were cheering, celebrating their win. Kara was trying to type on her phone with broken hands. The clock already read 11:58, and in her state she would never make it to National City in time.

Kara felt the tears begin to well in her brilliant, blue eyes. She tried to blink them away but failed, and they began falling down her cheeks. They trailed down, and dripped down her chin, then completely off her body to be lost forever in the dirt beneath her. To others it would seem silly, and Lena would no doubt understand. For so many years though, through thick or thin, she had made it to Lena, and kissed her. Everyday, so that she wouldn't have a bad day. Now Kara was going to have a bad day. She already knew what would happen. Lena would keep telling her it was fine, everytime Kara refused to meet her eyes in guilt. She'd force Kara to look at her, and kiss her and Kara would just feel worse until eventually it passed… It sucked.

She glanced down at the phone in her lap again, and saw it now read 11:59, and she knocked it away, wincing as it felt like a lightning bolt of pain directly to each of her fingers. Then a new sound caught her attention, but Kara ignored it even though it sounded like someone running towards her as she pushed herself to aching legs.

"Kara!" Came a familiar, relieved voice from afar.

"No way…" Kara muttered under her breath as she wondered if she was hallucinating, then actually raised her head to look. Sure enough there she was, Lena Luthor. She was sprinting towards Kara completely shoeless, and Kara scowled before calling out. "You're gonna hurt your feet, you dork!"

"We still have time!" and she seemed to run that much faster, and Kara limped towards her. They'd never know it, but they made it at the last second, their lips met right before the clock struck twelve, and they kept their lips together, refusing to part even for air. They cried together, mashed lips, and whispered sweet 'I love you's' for what felt like an eternity.

"Lena… What are you doing here!?" was the first proper sentence Kara said, wrists hanging limply on Lena's shoulder. In all honesty, Lena was the only thing holding Kara up at the moment, and the rest of Kara's super friends were watching from not too far away with teasing, too happy grins on their faces. This was just what they needed to see after their ordeal.

"I left hours ago to make sure I'd make it in time. I knew you'd need it."

"Need it?"

"Yeah… I never want you to have a bad day either." she whispered, and just like that, even in the middle of a devastated battlefield, they were back in Lena's office, years ago where all of this had begun. Where a promise had been made, and kept everyday since. And because of what Lena said, Kara kissed her wife that much harder, sobbing again.

"This time I'll wipe your tears away. Everyday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
